Stan and Steve
by YaioFan95
Summary: RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

"Stan come here!" my mother screamed i just sighed. I was sitting in my room thinking my sister was out with her boyfriend. Roger was doing things with this bar he made up in his room. "What is it" my father ask as he answer my mother. "What have you been doing to steve he has a black eye's and bleeding" my mother screamed. "Well am trying to teach him baseball" my father mummbled. "And beating him up counts" she ask.

"Well no but" my father stop there. I walked down the stairs and walked over to the sink and got a glass of water. "Hey steve guess what buddy your mother and sister are going out for an all girls day and roger and the fish are doing something what wuld say about hanging out with me" My dad said i looked at him and sighed "Yea thats fine" i said and went to my room.

The truth was i was happy that me and my father would hangout today with him busy with work and banging mom we havent had time to hang out anymore. I took a deep breath i had to remember not to get hard about my father. I walked down the stairs my father was dressed him his golf outfit that always made him look hot i always image ripping them off and...shit steve knock it off no thought about your father.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own American Dad and none of the charaters or the song or band i mention this part 2 to steve and Stan story was thanks to me finding nine inch nails, closer dont know the song i would say look it up hehehe-Sorry For any misspelled words -

"Come on Steve were going golfing" my dad told me i pretend not to be happy about it. The thing is i dont want my father to know that i have a thing for him. I mean it took him so fucking long to be happy for our gay neighbors. "Ok dad am coming but why golf?" I ask. "Because son its prefect time for me and you to get to know eachother". Few hours later we got to the golf course. We played around when my dad hit a ball and it went flying. We drove over to the ball my father bent down just at the right angle the shorts he had on showed his ass just right i thought i was going to fall over. He picked up the ball and cleaned the dirt from it and i had some drity thoughts go around my head around then.

He put it back down and got ready to swing now this is the reason why hated going golfing. One my father allways swinged his ass in the air before hitting the ball and his shorts just hang on him just right that i just wanna take him then on the golf crouse all of sudden i could fell my dick getting hard. "Dad am going to wait in the car" I said and ran to the car. "Wait steve!" my dad called after me. He got in the car and didnt say anything.

We got back home and i got out of the car and went inside i ran up the steps to my room and shut the door i plugged my ipod into my computer and tried to find a song when my father came into my room. "Steve whats wrong i thought you liked to golf" My dad said. "No i dont you think i do but i dont you know i would have rather stayed home and watch star trek.

"I thought we could bond" He said i walked over to my bed. My father grabbed my ipod. "Uh i have never heard this song before nine inch nails...closer" My father mummbled. "What no dad" Before i could get the word out he played the song. The song final came to 'Fuck you like an animal'. When i went red in the face my father just looked at me while the song went on.

"You know what dad i just cant take this anymore!" I screamed what happen in the next moment i hade no idea that i would do it but i did. I grabbed my father by the tie and kissed him right on the mouth i could feel his hands around my waist afarid that he would try and push me off i bite his lip intell i could taste his blood he open his mouth to say ow and i took this moment to shove my tonge down his throat. I had to break free to breath or my lungs were going to fail me. I sat down on my bed i couldnt believe what i just did. I took a deep breath and looked at my father. There was shock in them.

"Listen dad am" "No steve you listen to me and answer this why the fuck did you just did what you did" He ask. "Because i love you and no i dont mean the boy who loves his father i mean the love where i want to fuck my brains out" I said it there was no turning back. I saw my father hand comeing towards my face i thought he was going to hit me but instead he grabbed my face and kissed me back so strong that my breath was taken away.

"Steve if i contine theres no going back do you understand me" My dad ask me and i knew what he said was true. "I understand" and with that we never looked back. He grabbed my hands and used his tie to well tie my hands up. He kissed me powerfull on the lips were i knew they were going to swell later on but i didnt care. We kissed for a few minuters then he ripped my shirt off. Why he didnt take it off before tieing me i will never know. I was tooken out of my thoughts when i felt him bite my shoulder. I couldnt help but to whimmper.

He took his hand and it slowly made its way to my pants he unzipped the zipper then unbutton the button he slipped then off then there i was just in my boxer. "Dad please take some cloths off" I said with the best pout i could make. That just made him chuckle he took his shirt off and then his buckle but the next thing took my off my guard. He flipped me over my stomache and used his buckle to beat my ass. It felt amazing now i hate pain but something about making out with your dad getting hot and bother then him beating your ass with his buckle all i could do was say. "More please daddy hit me some more". He stop for a moment "Steve this might sound werid but you calling me daddy and me beating your ass just makes me harder. I blushed i could still hear the music playing it was on repeat.

- Do you think i should write more to this because am not sure if you do please review or send me a message saying you would like me to write more with this story...once again i do not own anything i just write for fun and hope other ppl like the stories :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i do not own Amercain dad or the charaters once again sorry for misspelled words-

After i got caught over my shock about my dad saying he gets hard beating me and me calling him daddy. "Well daddy whatever makes you happy" I said with a girn on my face. I was flipped back on to my back. "Would you please untie me" I whisper in his. "Alright" My dad mummbled he untied my arms and i wrapped them around his neck and i kissed him. It felt like forever when we were kissing but truely it was only minutes when we broke free and he had a smile on his face. He kissed all the way to the brim of my boxers with one movement they were off and he has his mouth over my dick i couldnt believe it i had to breath deep a couple times. I wrapped my finger through his hair as he did things with his toung that i didnt know you could. I could feel that i was about ready when he started to play with my balls.

Before i could cum he let go and took his belt and tied it around my dick. "Daddy please i wanna release" I begged him over and over. "Not yet steve i have to have my fun for awhile" He said with a smirk. He put three of his fingers by my mouth and whisper. "Suck them". I took them in my mouth and sucked them and soon i started to nimbling on them. He pulled them out with a pop noise and he took one finger and shoved it up my ass i had to bite my lip to make sure i didn't scream. "Its ok steve it won't hurt for long" He mummbled he kissed me once more and soon i forgot about the finger he then put a second ans when he did i bite his lip.

I could hear him mummble. "Let go steve" i let his lip go there was blood dripping down his chin i felt bad but all i could think of was his finger deep inside me then he put a third the pain hurt like hell but then soon hit a pile of nerves inside of me that made me moan out so loud i could wake the dad i arch my back trying to get more of the feeling that i could. When i looked at my dad all i could see was a smirk across his face. My dick pluse agasint the belt that was tied there. "Now steve what you did to my finger i need you to do to my dick" My dad said i couldnt believe in all my wet dreams i did it over so many times but now i can do it for real.

I crawled over to him and pulled down his pants then boxers his dick was so amazing i took the head first in my mouth then more. "Thats right steve use your toung owch not you teeth your toung" He said trying not to yell. I mummbled out sorry but it proble sound more like mmmmmmmm. He pulled me off i winned when he did so but he just grinned. He flipped me on my back and stuck my ass in the air then i felt his toung lick my hole he stuck it in there i couldnt believe what he was doing. I then felt his dick enter it hurt like fucking hell. "Fuck!" I screamed as loud as i could. He was final inside me all the way he went slow at first but then he went faster hitting that bundle of nerves over and over i let screams after screams come out of me i couldnt believe how much i screamed.

He played with on of my nipples as he fucked me soon he untied the belt and grabbed some of my hair pulling it as he fuck after three minutes i cumed every and then my father followed after me i could feel it fill me up inside like there was a hole there and he filled it up. When he pulled out i winned and rolled on my back he laid by me for awhile then he lend over me. He kissed me once more and bit me as hard as he could. "Thats pay back for biting my lip earlier." He whisped and nibbles on my ear. "K daddy whatever you say".

The next thing i knew i fell asleep when i woke up i could hear everyone down stairs. I took a hot shower cleaned up made sure i didn't smell like sex i stepped out and dried off and got dressed i look in the mirror and i could see my lip swelled up and i must of hit my right eye because it was even more black and blue then before. I walked down the stairs "Oh sweet were" My mother stop what she was saying and screamed. "STAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE".

"What is it" My father ask. "You beat up steve again" my mother yelled. "Mom its ok me and dad were just playing around and i smack my eye on something thats all" I said smilling. "Then why do you both up swell lips" She ask. "Well thats because i started to make fun of steve fat girlfriend when he punched me and i punched and we got into this huge fight and i just pondeding into him as hard as i could" My father turned to me and winked. All i could do was blush like mad. "Its as he says mom" i mummbled. "Fine if thats what you guys said what happen" My mom walked away but my sister and the fish was still in the living room with us. "Hey dad do you think maybe we could go golfing again real soon?" i ask. "Of crouse" he said while winking he walked away and went into the kitchen.

- Well thats it i hope you guys like the story please let me know if you did :)


End file.
